deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru Kirijo vs Orie Valadier
Mitsuru Kirijo vs Orie Valadier is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring the Empress of Executions from Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3, Mitsuru Kirijo against the Fifth Executor of Licht Kreis of Under Night In-Birth, Orie Valadier. Description Persona vs Under Night In-Birth! Which of these two classy and elegant ladies will execute the killing blow? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Elegance and grace are two important aspects of a lady. Boomstick: Really? I haven’t seen anything like that from my ex-wife though. And she said once that she was a lady of renowned! Wiz: Even in battle, it’s exquisitely pleasing to see, as you will be enamored by the form of their movement. Boomstick: Who better to execute than these two lovely refined ladies that hunts shadows for fun! Wiz: Mitsuru Kirijo, the Leader of the Shadow Operatives. Boomstick: And Oreo Bladder, the---''' Wiz: And Orie Valadier, the Purifying Executor. '''Boomstick: Yup! What he said! Ahem. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mitsuru Kirijo (*Cues: Persona 3 – The Poem of Everyone’s Soul*) Wiz: Would you believe me if I told you that there exist a hidden hour during midnight? Boomstick: Are you high Wiz? Maybe you need to take up your prescription. Because there’s no way a hidden hour exist during midnight! And I always stay up late! Wiz: What for? Boomstick: Err… Research..? Wiz: Right... In the lore of Persona, A phenomena exist during midnight that alters the world into a horrific nightmare called the Dark Hour. Boomstick: Weird. Wiz: During the Dark Hour, all electric appliances ceases to function, the water turns blood red, the humans transmogrify into coffins, and a dreaded tower called Tartarus rises above the school. Boomstick: Now that’s just creepy. Wiz: Though, there are some exemptions who managed to stay active during the Dark Hour. However, danger looms over them as creatures called Shadows manifest and searches for victims to devour. Boomstick: Ah! Great! Them dangerous shadows again! And they hunt humans now! ' Wiz: They always do. Luckily, there are those that exterminate them alongside a guardian called a Persona. In our previous Death Battle, we explain that a Persona is a manifestation of one’s own personality that aids their users in battle and grants them superhuman capabilities. '''Boomstick: Driving the Shadows on the brink of extinction, are the Shadow Operatives. A secret organization composed of Persona users, who specialize in eradicating these kinds of threats, and assist humanity from the shadows. ' Wiz: Literally. '''Boomstick: Kind of like an occult version of the CIA! Wiz: Who leads this secretive organization you ask? A beautiful and classy woman named Mitsuru Kirijo. Boomstick: A woman! (Boomstick sees a picture of Mitsuru in her outfit) Boomstick: (Whistle) Well I’ll be damned! I think I just meet my next wife! (*Cues: Persona 3 – Troubled*) Wiz: Born as the only daughter of the head of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirijo, makes Mitsuru the heir of the corporation. Boomstick: Which means she’s freaking rich! Wiz: Mitsuru at a young age plays a vital part of the Kirijo Group’s project regarding Shadows, being the first human to have undergone the experiment. Boomstick: Wow! Even at a young age, she got guts! I’m beginning to like her! As a result, Mitsuru awakens her Persona early in her life. Since then, Mitsuru has been training her skills and her Persona, while slaying Shadows earlier than other Persona users. Wiz: The Dark Hour and the Shadows were created by conducting an experiment on how to harness a Shadow’s power. Boomstick: It… didn’t end well. ''' Wiz: The project was sponsored by Mitsuru’s grandfather and the Kirijo Group. Mitsuru shoulders the burdens and responsibilities by atoning for her family’s past mistake. '''Boomstick: By ending the Dark Hour, and killing many Shadows she encounters! Wiz: Mitsuru is the founder and leader of SEES or Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, later reformed into the Shadow Operatives. (*Cues: Persona 3 – Tranquility*) Boomstick: Of course, Mitsuru balance her shadow slayer career and school life. Not a problem since she’s a fucking genius! Topping all of her academics, and refuse advances from any lowly grade sucker! I’m not kidding! This chick is very strict! And has very high standard! But people like Wiz here, has a chance with her! Damn it! Why is it always him! Wiz: Yeah---Hey?! What’s that supposed to mean?! Boomstick: It means you got your own charm, on your own weird way Wiz. Wiz: Well… I guess I’ll take that as a compliment. Mitsuru is the student council president and one of the most respected and popular students at school. Boomstick: Well I’m not surprise of her popularity, seeing as her corporation owns the whole frigging school! ' Wiz: Even without the corporation backing her, Mitsuru excels at her studies. She’s also a member of the schools fencing team. '''Boomstick: Honing her sword skills while even studying? She’s too good to be true! She’s practically the perfect senpai! ' Wiz: Perfection is Mitsuru’s definition. She graduated as the schools valedictorian and went into college. She becomes a part of the social elite while managing the Kirijo Group. Mitsuru takes over as head of the corporation after her father’s death. (*Cues: Persona 3 – Memories of the School*) '''Boomstick: Oh yeah. She lost her dear dad in an incident during the Dark Hour, hated when that happens. Poor girl… oh wait! She’s not! Wiz: Mitsuru greatly love her father. After losing him--- Boomstick: She inherited his wealth and position! Wiz: Besides that, Mitsuru got depressed and lost the reason to live. Her trust on others diminished, and she was on the verge of losing herself. The reason behind her father’s demise is due to a betrayal by one of their trusted allies. Boomstick: Luckily a chick and fellow member of SEES name Yukari, bitch slap’s the brooding Mitsuru. Mitsuru regains her confidence, began to trust on others again, and saw a brighter future. The two then become best friends. Wiz: Well…That’s one way of putting it. Mitsuru has a natural talent in leadership, is calm, confident, and wise. (*Cues: Persona 3 FES – Blind Alley*) Boomstick: Due to her upbringing however, Mitsuru tends to be awkward under normal situations. Like that time when the emo messiah dated her and eats in a diner. Mitsuru struggles eating a freaking hamburger! Damn rich people! What are they teaching their kids?! Wiz: But she isn’t your typical spoiled princess like others. She is graceful, proper, mature and professional. She is also multilingual and is a skilled rider. Mitsuru:' C'est magnifique! (*Cues: Persona 3 FES – The Snow Queen*) Boomstick: As an expert fencer, Mitsuru favors one-handed swords like Rapiers or Sabers and uses them with finesse and precision. She is also skilled with a lance. Wiz: Mitsuru has several options to pressure and corner her opponent. Boomstick: By rapidly piercing, stabbing, thrusting, poking and impaling them! Oh! And she can slash them too along with a few kicks. ''' Wiz: Mitsuru’s weapon is a flashing red rapier. Possibly Lucifers--- '''Boomstick: ---Enough with the weapons for once Wiz! Let’s talk about her gear! Wiz: Wow! That’s a change. Alright then, she--- Boomstick: --Wears an outstanding skin tight catsuit! That not only covers her skin, but also shows her fitting nice figure! Look at that smoking hot body! Damn! Wish I was that catsuit! Wiz: She also wears a fur coat. Boomstick: That’s stupid. Her catsuit is more suitable for combat than that. And besides... How in the hell can you fight wearing that thing! Wiz: Well, Mitsuru doesn’t have any problems fighting while wearing her fur coat or any other clothing. As she can easily maneuver the battlefield despite what she’s wearing. Boomstick: Probably due to having a Persona. Wiz: That's right. She carries an evoker to call forth her Persona. Boomstick: By shooting herself in the head! The P3 users are clearly suicidal! I like them! Wiz: Mitsuru’s Arcana is the Empress, which signifies prosperity, sexuality, protection and comfort. Boomstick: Hot. Wiz: Personas of the Empress Arcana, are often affiliated with the element of ice and healing. Boomstick: Oh. Cool then! Wiz: Most users associated with these Arcana, are often women with authority and motherly or sisterly figures. Although they may appear to be cold-hearted, they hold a high degree of care and concern for others. They are also elegant in character. Boomstick: No wonder Mitsuru acts that way. She’s literally the meaning of the Empress Arcana herself! Wiz: She is indeed. Her Persona is Penthesilea, and later evolved into Artemisia. A stronger version of her Person after accepting herself and moving forward. Boomstick: Her Persona Artemisia, is solely based on Artemisia of Caria, a queen and adviser to Xerxes. If you wanted to know more about her, just watch 300: Rise of an Empire, I’m sure you’ll like her scene--- Err…part. Hehehe… ''' Wiz: Or read about her in history books or on the internet. '''Boomstick: Artemisia wields a whip, which serves as her weapon, and likes to tie up her enemies and enjoy doing BDSM to them. Wiz: Artemisia has powerful ice and healing spells, as well as supportive skills and status inducement effects on the enemy. Artemisia serves as the long range attacker while Mitsuru deals with close range attacks. Boomstick: The perfect duo I say! ' Wiz: With Artemisia, Mitsuru can ''Analyze and detect her opponent’s weak points, Angelic Grace greatly increases her evasion to magic, she can fully heal herself with Diarahan, and absorb energy from her enemy with Spirit Drain. 'Boomstick: She can charm her opponent with ''Marin Karin. Mitsuru tends to cast this, and inflicts them with panic using Tentarafoo. Mitsuru can also deal heavy damage by slashing her enemies with Vorpal Blade, perform a flurry of thrust with Myriad Arrows, and use an attack called Coup Droit, which she thrusts her enemy so hard, it will send them flying backwards! And probably severely injured them. It’s even capable of shattering barriers! The longer the charge, the more powerful the thrust becomes! She can also use a move called Getsu-Ei, which she can use to counter an opponent’s barrage of attacks or when being pressured or cornered. What’s more, she can unleash a powerful almighty attack called Megidolaon! The same kind of attack the velvet sibling’s use to spam and kill you all over! Although Mitsuru’s almighty attack isn’t as powerful and demonic as the velvet siblings, Mitsuru can further power up her devastating attack with Mind Charge. Wiz: Mitsuru is highly resistant or near immune to ice attacks via absorbing/nullifying them. She can decrease her opponents resistant to ice with Ice Break and increase her ice damage with Ice Amp. Boomstick: As her Persona specializes with the ice element, Mitsuru can do many wonders, like freezing her opponents to death! With Bufula, Mitsuru creates ice projectiles and shield out of thin air, Bufudyne lets her summon a giant ice pillar, Mabufudyne summons large chunks/shards of ice from nowhere, and with Niflheim, her most powerful and killer move, encases her opponent completely with a giant block of ice! If she follows this up with a stab, it’s game over. ''Mitsuru: Execution!'' (*Cues: Persona 4 Arena - Missions for the Brilliant Executioner*) Wiz: And being a Sharp Student lowers Mitsuru’s odds of sustaining critical damage. And seeing as she likes to execute her enemies and belonging in the Empress Arcana, she was given the title of Empress of Executions. ''Mitsuru: The execution queen, hm...? Not an honorable nickname by most perspectives, but it's not all bad. I will strike down all that stand in my way! '' Boomstick: Mitsuru is a fierce combatant, and despite having an aloof attitude, she enjoys fighting the most. I wouldn’t mind fighting her. In bed! Hehehe. Wiz: During the first awakening of her Persona, she easily dispatches a Shadow, and has fought them longer than any other member of SEES. She is strong enough to easily kill Shadows with one sword thrust without a Persona, fought other Persona users and powerful Shadows, casually tanked and dodge elemental attacks and gunfire, and even survive fatal blows. Boomstick: Along with her best friend Yukari, has fought Aigis and Metis. Easily terrified a couple of thugs, participated in the Grand Prix and defeats Labrys/Shabrys. She even bested her own shadow self in combat! Wiz: She is able to keep up with the fastest and strongest Persona users, ended the Dark Hour, and saved the world with her team as they fought and defeated Nyx’s avatar and Erebus, both bringer of the fall or the end of all life on the planet. Boomstick: Holy shit! She probably fought Death and survived Margaret too! And that woman and her siblings are a handful! Wiz: As magnificent and perfect as she is, Mitsuru has her faults. As she is linked with the Empress Arcana, she can be cold and cruel sometimes, and her upbringing made her a bit arrogant and prideful. Her skills and class made her a bit overconfident too at times, and her Persona is weak to fire. Also, if her Persona takes damage, she too feels the pain. Boomstick: With or without her flaws, she’s already perfect to me! Rich! Elegant! Badass! And a beauty to boot! She’s my kind of an uptown girl, that I wouldn’t mind bringing home after a date! Wiz: Unless you want to be executed, then don’t let me stop you. Besides… She’s way out of your league Boomstick. Boomstick: I’ll kill you. ''Mitsuru: No matter what the circumstances, I cannot afford to lose. If you'll still come at me knowing this, then I'll show no mercy!'' Orie Valadier (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth – Gathers Under Night*) Wiz: In the 21st century, A phenomena occurs in Japan once a month during nighttime, and it was called the Hollow Night. All electrical devices ceases to function, and shadow like creatures called Voids, manifests and feeds upon humans who can perceive them. The Voids cannot be killed by any normal means. Boomstick: That sounds familiar…Now where have I heard that before I wonder? Wiz: Those that come in contact with the Voids either ends up being consumed by them or become insane. Boomstick: The Hollow Night attracted many kinds of crazy faction. Like Nightblade, the ones who hunted Voids for fun! Amnesia, which is filled with crazy people who embraces the Hollow Night, and the Shadow---err… Licht Kreis, a sorority club that serves as enforcers and protectors during the Hollow Night. I wouldn’t mind being saved by them. Hehehe… Wiz: Licht Kreis or the Light Circle is more of a religious faction that served as the law and order during the Hollow Night. While on the outside, it’s a philanthropy organization that maintains peace for humanity. They also take orphans into their organization who have lost their parents in the Hollow Night. Boomstick: More like eaten/killed by them Voids! Wiz: To combat the Voids, Licht Kreis has trained warriors capable of fighting them. These warriors are called Executors, and their purpose is to hunt down and exterminate Voids. Boomstick: Like there most brutal and my favorite Executor, Erika Wagner! Who the Voids even fear! As she mercilessly kills them upon contact! ' Wiz: Uh… Boomstick? '''Boomstick: Hmm? Oh! Ahem… But unlike the brutal Erika, there is someone among the Executors who fights with finesse and grace. Her name is Ore---' (Wiz gives Boomstick a menacing look) '''Boomstick: Orie Valadier, the Fifth Executor of Licht Kreis! (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth Exe Late - Welcome To This Late Show*) Wiz: That’s better. Orie Valadier or Orie Ballardiae, is an execution officer of Licht Kreis. She lost her parents at a young age at the hands of a talking Void. Leaving Orie an orphan. Boomstick: Bummer. Hated when that happens! ''' Wiz: She was saved by Licht Kreis and was taken in by the organization’s institution. Orie was raised alongside new friends and later fellow teammates. Orie repays her debts to the organization by becoming an executor, and to ensure others to not suffer the same fate she and her friends had. '''Boomstick: By slaying many Voids! Wiz: Orie awakens and becomes an In-Birth, after she survived an encounter with a Void. An In-Birth is neither living nor dead, placing them in some sort of limbo, though they can still be killed. They also gain the ability to control Existence. Boomstick: What in the hell are you spouting on about?! Wiz: Ahem. Existence or EXS are abilities and powers gained after encountering and surviving a Void during the Hollow Night. In Orie’s case, she can manifest a spirit from her weapon. (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth – Monochrome Memory*) Boomstick: Licht Kreis saw potential on Orie and trained her on how to survive the Hollow Night and battle Voids, thus becoming one of their top notched enforcers. As Orie rose to the top and earns the 5th Executor rank! Just below Erika Wagner. And the latter has even taken noticed of Orie’s skills and considers her a rival! ''' Wiz: Orie serves as the leader of her own squad of Executors, and was ordered by Licht Kreis to pacify violent In-Births and slay any Voids she encounters. '''Boomstick: She also acts as an agent of the organization! Orie poorly hides her identity as “Orie Harada” and goes undercover as a student on the same school of another In-Birth name Hyde Kido, of whom she had a relationsh—err…acquainted with. Orie studies alongside Hyde, while secretly investigating anomalies occurring during the Hollow Night, and gather information regarding the enemy. (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth – Purity & Strictly*) Wiz: Orie is a kind and caring, responsible girl with a strong sense of justice. She excels at school and is a great athlete. Boomstick: She’s also a beauty! And when it comes to battle, she’s calm and a skilled fighter! Wiz: When Orie became an Executor, she was given a rapier called the Ruler, and uses it with grace and efficiency. It also has a specific ability of being harmless against people. ''Orie: This sword of mine… It has the power to see through to the evil in one’s heart. If you are true and pure, its sting will not harm you.'' Boomstick: What in the hell?! That’s just stupid! You use those things to poke people! Wiz: Orie wears a white headband and a long blue dress, fitting for a member of a religious order, and wears underneath a white thigh stockings, and silver 15 cm high heels. Boomstick: That’s some high stiletto she got. And I seriously thought she’s tall! Wiz: In combat, Orie tends to rush and pressure her opponent with fast strikes and quick kicks. And with her ability as an In-Birth, Orie can summon a spirit from her sword. Her ability is called EXS of Purity “Thanatos” and is synced with her sword, allowing Orie to materialize a spirit from it and fight alongside her. Boomstick: She also got a Persona huh? Hmm… Wait a minute? She has blue hair? Wields a rapier? and has a Persona named Thanatos?! Oh! My! GOD!!! She’s the love child of Mitsuru and the Emo messiah!!! Wiz: I…highly doubt that. Though, funny thing is, there’s some proof of what you’ve just said regarding Mitsuru’s relationship with the Protagonist. Boomstick: Oh yeah? Like what? ''' Wiz: In Persona 4 Arena and in Mitsuru’s route, she states that the one (the Protagonist) who sacrifices himself to seal Nyx, is more than just a friend, and that she owed her life to him. There’s a possibility that the Protagonist did the social link with her, that cancels/prevented her arrange marriage. And Mitsuru… Well… You know rest. There’s also that weapon of the Protagonist, that shares some similarities to Mitsuru’s glowing weapon that she currently uses... Ahem… We’re going off track here. Let’s go back to Orie. '''Boomstick: That’s some info that you’ve just gave away Wiz! The fans that shipped Door-kun and Aigis/Yukatan are gonna get mad! Hell! You’ve probably reignited the shipping war again! Wiz: I--- Boomstick: By the way! Is Orie’s Persona male or female? Wiz: Well… Since Orie is female, I think her guardian spirit is presumable female too. Seeing it has long hair, heels, and breastplate. Boomstick: Don’t forget the huge sword that it wields! Orie can control Thanatos like an avatar and unleash heavy slashes on her enemy. Like with Obliques Edge, where Thanatos swing its huge sword downward on the enemy. This can be followed by either Thick and Fast, as the name implies, Thanatos does a quick horizontal slash that knocks an enemy a few meters or with Succession, Thanatos swings its sword upward which launches the enemy airborne. And in the air, Thanatos can do its Command Order to slash the enemy down. Wiz: Orie’s method of attack is poking, thrusting, stabbing and kicking her opponent. With her Divine Thrust, Orie charges and rushes towards her opponent with a quick force thrust. She can charge this up to become more powerful. Boomstick: Hmm… That seems familiar… are you sure she is not related to Mitsuru? Wiz: With Sacred Arrow, Orie slashes her opponent into the air and unleashes a barrage of combos. And with Sacred Spire, Orie unleashes multiple thrust on her enemy followed by Sacred Arrow. Boomstick: Despite Thanatos link with death, her Thanatos has light based powers. With Sealing Hoplon, Thanatos emits an aura of light around itself which damages nearby enemies. With Luminous Embrace, Thanatos splits the ground and burst a devastating shockwave of light towards the enemy, and with its most powerful attack Rest in Peace, Orie unleashes a ball of light towards her opponent and renders them immobile, as Thanatos mercilessly stabs/slashes them before finishing them off! (*Cues: Under Night In-Birth – Blood Drain -Again-*) Wiz: Orie is a remarkable executor and has the highest intention among her peers. Aside from hunting Voids, her primary objective is to protect others and ensure peace during the Hollow Night, as well as search for the talking Void that killed her parents. Boomstick: Orie is able to tank blows from powerful opponents, can easily blend in society, is very agile, able to leap in the air with ease, has fought the immortal Linne, and is even strong enough to kicked Waldstein into the air! And that guy weighs a freaking ton! ''' Wiz: Orie has fought and killed Voids, encounter and fought members of Amnesia, and even defeat its leader Paradox in her route. '''Boomstick: She also encounters the talking Void that she desperately seeks, and beat the ever living crap out of him! Wiz: Though, it is unknown that Merkava was actually the one who killed her parents, as Orie herself has her regrets her action. And even though Orie is deeply loyal to the organization, she does not approve of the organization’s methods and ways in dealing with In-Births and Voids. Boomstick: On the outside, Orie acts like a high and classy lady, but she is a slob herself sometimes. And her self-doubts, conscience and mercy often gets in her way during battle. ' Wiz: Orie also dislike pointless fighting and often spares her opponent. Even though she is an In-Birth, she is still a delicate and proper girl. '''Boomstick: Despite this, Orie never wavers in the face of danger. Serving as a beacon of justice, and will execute her enemies for the sake of upholding peace and order to the world. ' ''Orie:' I have sworn on the memory of my parents to exterminate all Voids. I will not yield to your powers! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Melty Blood Actress Again - Primitive*) It was full moon. Nighttime, the city turned into something horrific. The Hollow Night covered the entire city and shadow like creatures appear and attack people within it. The people, screaming and running as the Voids are in pursuit of them. Among the running crowd, a girl tumbles. ''Girl: Ahh!!!'' As one of the Voids tries to consume the girl, Orie kicked the creature and knocks it away from its prey. ''Orie: Go!'' As Orie shouted, the girl hastily gets up and fled. Orie prepares herself to battle the Voids. ''Orie: I’ll execute you all!'' (*Cues: Monster Girl Quest - Battle 02*) Just as the Voids were about to gang up on Orie, they were instantly frozen in their place. Orie is dumbfounded. ''Orie: Huh?!'' The frozen Voids were all shattered by a chain like whip. ''Orie: Whoa!'' Orie falls down from the impact, as all the voids around her were shattered to bits. ''Orie: What did just..?'' A lone figure approaches Orie. The figure gets near revealing to be a woman, wearing shades and a fur coat. The woman remove her shades. ''Orie: (She’s beautiful!)'' Orie was stricken by the beauty of the mysterious woman. ''Mitsuru: Are you hurt?'' ''Orie: I, um…no.'' ''Mitsuru: Good. Leave this place. It’s'' dangerous here. ''Orie: I---'' ''Mitsuru: Hmm? I see.'' Mitsuru chuckles. ''Mitsuru: How thoughtless of me. I’m sorry. '' Just as Mitsuru lends a hand, Orie got a glimpse of Mitsuru’s weapon and remembers her mission objective. ''Orie: (Amnesia!)'' Orie quickly jumps back. ''Mitsuru: Hmm? What’s wrong?! Is there an enemy?'' Mitsuru looks around the surroundings. ''Orie: What organization are you from?'' Mitsuru got confuse on the sudden turn of events. ''Mitsuru: Excuse me?'' ''Orie: I’ll ask you again. What organization are you from?'' ''Mitsuru: That’s classified information. Now, if you’ll excuse me.'' Just as Mitsuru was about to leave, an armored knight with a huge sword suddenly appears in front of her. ''Mitsuru: (A Persona!)'' ''Orie: I’m sorry, but… I’m going have to take you into custody.'' ''Mitsuru: So you’re a Persona user too? '' Orie got confused. ''Orie: A what? '' Mitsuru suddenly gets her evoker and points it at her head. ''Orie: What are you doing?! Stop!'' Mitsuru triggered her evoker and shot herself in the head. ''Orie: No!!!'' A silhouette appears besides Mitsuru and unleashes her weapon towards Orie. ''Orie: (I let my guard down) No…'' Orie, unfazed as the chain like whip passes on her shoulder, and pierces a Void behind her. ''Mitsuru: Executed.'' Orie turns her head and saw the dead Void behind her. (*Cues: Ougon Musou Kyoku - Tsubasa Re MIX*) ''Orie: (So. Her EX is also the same as mine. But different...) Thanks. But you still haven’t told me about what faction you’re from!'' ''Mitsuru: My apologies, but… I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.'' Orie gets into a combat stance. ''Orie: I see… I’ll force it out from you then!'' Orie points her rapier at Mitsuru. ''Orie: Ready!'' ''Mitsuru: So be it. I will not falter on my mission.'' Mitsuru points her rapier at Orie as well. ''Mitsuru: En Garde!'' FIGHT! Mitsuru strikes first by thrusting towards Orie. Orie was surprised at Mitsuru’s quickness and speed. ''Orie: (She’s fast!)'' Orie barely blocks the strike with her rapier. ''Mitsuru: Can you keep up with this?'' Mitsuru unleashes a flurry of thrust, Orie barely manage to dodge and block Mitsuru’s strikes. Mitsuru finished off her assault with a powerful thrust. ''Mitsuru: You’re finished.'' Orie using her athletic ability, dodges the powerful blow. ''Mitsuru: What?!'' Orie gracefully leap and avoid Mitsuru’s attack. Orie retaliated with a kick. Mitsuru was knocked back. ''Orie: Alright!'' ''Mitsuru: Don’t get careless.'' Mitsuru gets her evoker and summons Artemisia. ''Mitsuru: I command thee!'' A projectile goes toward Orie. Orie swiftly dodges the incoming projectile. ''Mitsuru: (Tsk. Missed) Persona!'' Artemisia unloads her whip and strikes Orie, pulling her back to Mitsuru. ''Mitsuru: Can you handle this?'' Mitsuru performs Vorpal Blade and slashes down Orie. ''Orie: (That hurts!) Ugh.'' Orie recovers. ''Orie: (Two can play at that game)'' With just a hand gesture, Thanatos appears in front of Mitsuru. ''Mitsuru: What?!'' Thanatos quickly executed Obliques edge, and follows it up with Thick and Fast which knock Mitsuru into a wall. ''Mitsuru: (I let my guard down) Huh?!'' Orie unleashes a flurry of thrusts on Mitsuru. Cornering her and striking her on all sorts of places. Orie finished up her attack with a strong roundhouse kick, knocking Mitsuru on the ground. ''Orie: Had enough?'' Mitsuru slowly got back up. ''Mitsuru: (I cannot afford to lose here!) Artemisia!!!'' Mitsuru summons her Persona and cast Diarahan, which fully heals her. ''Orie: Hey! That’s not very fair!'' Mitsuru began analyzing her opponent. ''Mitsuru: I see. Your persona is linked with the light element.'' ''Orie: (How?!) Thanatos!'' ''Mitsuru: (!) Thanatos?!'' Thanatos appears and swings its huge sword down on the surprise Mitsuru. Mitsuru barely blocks the strike which knocks her a few meters. ''Mitsuru: (This can't be…) Why?'' Orie leaps into the air, summons Thanatos and execute Command Order. Mitsuru saw the attack and barely dodges. ''Mitsuru: (I mustn’t waver!) I summon thee!'' Mitsuru summons Artemisia. ''Mitsuru: Here!'' Orie quickly defends herself, as Mitsuru cast Ice Break on her. Orie feels something in her which she can’t describe. Ignoring this, Orie performs her Divine Thrust towards Mitsuru. The latter sidesteps and sweeps Orie off her feet. ''Mitsuru: Artemisia!'' Artemisia appears and unleashes a flurry of whips on Orie. Orie manage to recover and steps back from the attack. She then rushes with multiple thrust on Artemisia, Mitsuru feels the pain, as Artemisia disappears. Orie turns her blade on Mitsuru and began driving her into a corner. Mitsuru counters Orie by executing Getsu-ei, which knocks Orie airborne. ''Mitsuru: (You need to stop holding back Mitsuru!) Get over here!'' Artemisia appears and shoots her whip on the airborne Orie, and pulls her towards Mitsuru. Mitsuru uses Getsu-ei and sends Orie airborne again. ''Mitsuru: Come forth! '' Mitsuru cast Bufudyne. ''Mitsuru: Feel the cold! '' Bufudyne hits Orie, her scream was silence as she was frozen. ''Mitsuru: Forgive me. '' The ice cracks and disperses, Orie recovers, slowly got back up. ''Orie: I… won’t lose!'' Orie rushes towards Mitsuru with multiple thrusts. ''Mitsuru: Obey my command! '' Artemisia appears ''Mitsuru: Ice Mirror!'' Artemisia creates a barrier of ice. ''Orie: Huh?!'' Orie touch the ice and is frozen again. Mitsuru took this time and cast Angelic Grace on herself. By the time Orie recovers, Mitsuru performs Myriad Arrows on her. ''Mitsuru: You won't escape! '' Mitsuru unleashes a flurry of slashes on Orie. ''Mitsuru: Better luck next time!'' Mitsuru finished off Myriad Arrows with a powerful straight kick, knocking Orie down a few meters. ''Orie: I… will… not yield!'' Orie slowly got back up. ''Mitsuru: (Such persistence) This ends now!'' Mitsuru cast Mind Charge on herself. ''Mitsuru: You forced my hand! '' Mitsuru cast Megidolaon. ''Mitsuru: Behold! Almighty Attack!'' Mitsuru unleashes her devastating attack. ''Mitsuru: Megidolaon!'' The entire area was engulf with a powerful blast. Orie quickly summons Thanatos to guard her from the almighty attack. Orie and Thanatos were swallowed up by the blast. ''Mitsuru: I’m sorry. But I must move on.'' Just as Mitsuru was about to take her leave, Orie with her dress in tatters, barely stands up. ''Mitsuru: No matter how many times you come at me, I will continue to strike you down!'' Mitsuru readies herself, but Orie kneels and plants her sword on the ground. ''Mitsuru: Hmm? I see... Glad you concede.'' ''Orie: This fight… Is far from over!'' Orie gathered her remaining strength and summons forth Thanatos. '''''Orie: You're not the only one who is capable of such attack! Thanatos swings its sword on the ground and unleashes a wave of light energy (Luminous Embrace) towards Mitsuru. Mitsuru:' (Gasp!)! Mitsuru was engulf with the light as she screams. Orie attempts to finish off Mitsuru by unleashing (Rest in Peace) a ball of light towards her, but Mitsuru was able to dodge it at the last second thanks to Angelic Grace. Mitsuru counters back by quickly casting Marin Karin. Mitsuru: '''Take this! Artemisia shots a projectile at Orie. Orie gracefully spins towards Mitsuru, dodging the projectile in the process, and performs her Sacred Arrow on Mitsuru, launching her airborne. Orie unleashes a barrage of combos using heavy kicks and roundhouses, and finishes her combo with Thanatos Sealing Hoplon. Mitsuru was engulf with the light and was knocked back. Orie not wanting her enemy to gain momentum, rushes to her opponent and performs Sacred Spire. Mitsuru was hit in all sorts of places and was knocked back further. Mitsuru with some bruises, struggles getting up as her fur coat were shredded to pieces. ''Mitsuru:' (Panting) Impressive… Not only you withstand my power, but your moves showed both power and… grace. I felt as if I was watching a dance. Magnifique! ''Orie: Huh? Um… Thank you?'' ''Mitsuru: However…'' Mitsuru throws her fur coat on the ground and summoned Artemisia. '''''Orie: (She’s going to heal herself again?!) I won’t let you! Orie dashed off towards Mitsuru, but instead of Mitsuru healing herself. ''Mitsuru: Fall into a daze! '' Mitsuru cast Tentarafoo on Orie. ''Orie: (Huh?)'' Orie notices an incoming projectile heading towards her on the ground. But before she could react, it already hit her. Suddenly, Orie’s hands won’t stop shaking. ''Orie: (Wha?!) What did you do to me?!'' Mitsuru use Spirit Drain on Orie. ''Orie: (Pants) What---'' ''Mitsuru: You lack instinct, and resolve!'' Mitsuru cast Ice Break again on Orie. ''Orie: What did you just?!'' ''Mitsuru: I will show no mercy!'' Mitsuru cast Ice Amp on herself. ''Mitsuru: Prepare yourself! Mabufudyne!'' Artemisia appears and creates large shards of ice in the air behind Mitsuru, and shoots all of them at Orie. Orie struggling to fight back, manage to summon Thanatos. Thanatos was able to slice some of the shards, but was unable to protect its master entirely from them, resulting Orie in an injured state. ''Orie: (No… I can’t lose here!) I will not fall!'' Orie barely stands and slowly regains her stamina, and with a hand gesture, Thanatos rushes towards Mitsuru and attempts to slash her. Artemisia intervenes and blocks the strike. The two spirit trade blows with Artemisia having the speed, while Thanatos having the strength advantage. Mitsuru leaves Artemisia’s side and head towards Orie, Orie manage to spot Mitsuru, gathered her remaining strength and rushes towards her opponent. Mitsuru perform Myriad Arrows, while Orie perform Sacred Spire. Both lady executioners, relentlessly trade strikes at each other, until Orie was pushed back by Mitsuru. Orie charges up her Divine Thrust, Mitsuru retaliates by charging up her Coup Droit. Both create a shockwave in the entire area as they collide. Orie was pushed back by the overwhelming force. ''Orie: (Not yet!)'' Just as she was about to get back at her opponent--- ''Mitsuru: Marin Karin!'' Orie was hit by the projectile. ''Orie: Huh? What am I?'' Orie confuse, drops her guard down. (*Cues: Persona 4 Arena - The Fog Knockout Version*) ''Mitsuru: Prepare to be executed!'' ''Orie: Huh?'' Mitsuru shot herself in the head and calls forth her Persona. Mitsuru: '''The Finale! Artemisia whips and drags Orie into the air. ''Orie:' Hey?! '' 'Mitsuru:' It’s time for the execution!'' Artemisia continuously whips Orie until she is coated in ice, eventually turning her into a giant block of ice. ''Mitsuru: Adieu!'' Mitsuru pierces the giant block of ice, shattering it to million tiny pieces. ''Mitsuru: '''I’m sorry it had to end this way. But I cannot lose, for the sake of my burden, and his. '' '''K.O! Mitsuru gets into her limousine after ridding the area of voids and drives off. While Orie’s teammates, mourns the demise of their leader and friend. Results (*Cues: Persona 4 Arena - Missions for the Brilliant Executioner (2K Mix)*) Boomstick: Third times a charm! Wiz: Both lady executioners were exceptionally skilled with the blade and are great leaders. But only one will come out on top and execute the final blow. Boomstick: Both fine women have been honing their skills since they were children. Orie edges in the training division since she was trained in the arts of combat and survival at a young age, as Mitsuru is just self-taught. But with her brains, she could no doubt come close to any trained executor or even best them! As Mitsuru even excels in kil---err... experience than Orie, since she has slayed her first Shadow at a very young age, and has been continuing her slaying career up till college! ''' Wiz: Mitsuru is also typically stronger, faster and more durable than Orie. After gaining a persona, Mitsuru could do impossible things that any normal human can’t do. '''Boomstick: Like killing shadows with just a poke! Trade blows with freaking robots! Able to keep pace with stronger and faster Persona users, and tank blows and survived powerful Shadows, and even Gods! That is the size of a mountain! Wiz: As both are unfazed to danger and threats. Orie still retains a bit of fear and anger, as well as doubts. Boomstick: An example of this is when Orie meets Merkava, a talking Void. Hatred and anger easily overwhelmed Orie that even led her to almost kill the thing! And Orie herself isn’t even sure if Merkava was the one Void that killed her parents! And as sharp as she is, she didn’t even get any answers or the truth! Whereas Mitsuru has accepted herself, and has now gained an iron resolved. Resulting her more focus during battle and without hindrances during her missions. Besides, Mitsuru’s will and drive is stronger than Orie. ''' Wiz: Regarding their partner, Thanatos is a powerful guardian. Thanatos possesses the power of light, and is very handy when hunting and exterminating Voids. It can also protect its master from harm when necessary. But Artemisia is more skilled and useful than Thanatos with her healing, buffs, de-buffs and ice abilities. '''Boomstick: Yup. Defending and protecting your partner is good and all. But healing and powering up your partner, as well as weakening your opponent, is much cooler and greater! I’d take Artemisia than Thanatos any day. Wiz: There’s also the fact that Orie dislike battles, while Mitsuru thoroughly enjoys the thrill of it and is always eager for a good fight. What’s more, Mitsuru can exploit her opponent’s weaknesses, and Orie doesn’t have any means of protection or resistance against Mitsuru’s status inducement attacks. Boomstick: Not to mention Mitsuru has dealt with other Persona users before, making it pretty normal for Mitsuru when fighting Orie. In the end, Orie was the one that got executed! Wiz: The winner is Mitsuru Kirijo. Comparison Mitsuru''' ' * +Stronger * +Faster * +Smarter * +More Combat Experience * +More Durable * +Better control over the battlefield * +More Composed & Artemisia * +Longer Range * +Faster * +Better Abilities * +Better Support * +Unpredictable Orie * +More Agile * +More Flexible * +Better Training * +Better Close Quarter Combat * +Adaptable * +More Skilled & Thanatos * +Stronger * +More Durable Trivia * The connection between Mitsuru Kirijo and Orie Valadier/Ballardiae is that they're both intelligent, graceful, and lovely women who lost their parents at a young age, wields a rapier as a weapon and are adept in it, have spiritual guardians, have honed their skills at a young age, are leaders and executioners/huntresses. * Both combatant also have affection towards the main protagonist. * This is battle is done to commemorate the release of the game ''BlazBlue Cross Tag Team Battle. Who are you rooting for? Mitsuru Kirijo Orie Valadier Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant